Evaluate the effect of a sustained increase in serum progesterone on pulsatile gonadotropin secretion in women with regular menses and symptoms of premenstrual distress compared to a group of normal women; assess the efficacy of constant increased levels of progesterone during the luteal phase in altering the somatic and psychological symptoms.